A Birthday Dream
by xFanaticTeenx
Summary: After Amerella has a bad dream about her birthday, she starts to notice strange things happening. Is her dream trying to tell her something? Could one dream change her life forever? KendallxOC LoganxOC
1. The Dream

**Okay.. I've been planning out this story since forever. So I hope everyone likes it. I will also try and update Big Time Freakout! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC. Thankyou. :3**

/

An 18 year old named, Amerella, is a huge Big Time Rush fan. She would do anything to see them in concert, but her parents won't let her. She has been having dreams about Big Time Rush ever since she found out about them. One night, she had a dream that something bad was going to happen.

_Amerella appeared in a pool party._

_"Hey," a strange looking man said at the corner of the place. "Come here."_

_Amerella just looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you?" She asked._

_"My name is, Cory. One of Big Time Rush's bodyguards." He said._

_'B-Big time rush?' She thought. "Why do you want me?" Amerella stood still._

_"I want to check if you have a sickness of anykind," Cory began. "We wouldn't want Big Time Rush to catch a cold."_

_"I guess you're right..." Amerella hesitated, but she finally took a few steps towards him. Cory took out a syringe and injected the fluid into Amerella's arm._

_She went back to to the side of the pool, with some fruity punch and began to feel a bit light headed, but she ignored it._

_'It's probably the heat,' She thought to herself._

_She suddenly looked to the left to see Big Time Rush! She couldn't believe it. But before she could walk, or talk, she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Happy Birthday, Amy!" A girl said._

_"W-Who are you?" Amerella asked._

_"It's me, Jessica. Are you feeling alright?" Jessica put the back of her hand on Amerella's forehead._

_"Y-yeah," Amerella answered. "Just a little tired, That's all."_

_"Well, Okay.. Just be careful." She said as she removed her hand from Amerella's forehead. Jessica left, leaving Amerella with a huge crowd of people and Big Time Rush. She quickly walked towards them, but she stopped, putting her hand on her head. _

_She then groaned at the pounding headache she now had. She looked up after some of her headache went away and saw Big Time Rush coming towards her. She started to feel sleepy...very sleepy. Before Big Time Rush finally came to her, Someone grabbed her from behind. _

_She was too tired to fight back, she tried to yell for help, but she was stopped by a hand on her mouth. She was hit on the back of her head and Thrown in the pool. _

_Big Time Rush stopped walking, and stared at Amerella as she fell into the water. Kendall was the first to take action._

_"Kendall!" Logan, James, And Carlos said in unison._

_Kendall took off his shoes, jacket, and shirt, and dove into the pool after Amerella. He grabbed her, and swam back to the surface. Everyone stood still as he set Amerella down on the concrete floor._

She woke-up sweating, but she was freezing at the same time. Amerella got up from her bed and wrote the dream down into her journal. This dream was so confusing.

"Weird dream," She thought outloud while she put a hand on her forehead.

Amerella went to the bathroom sink and washed her face. She had to find out what this dream meant. The clock said 10:30am. It was saturday, so she had no school. Amerella took a quick shower, and got dressed. She then went down to have some breakfast.

"Good-morning, Poundcake," Amerella's Mom said, as she smiled at her.

"Morning," Amerella smiled. "What's for Breakfast?"

"Eggs and Toast," her Mom answered.

Amerella smiled and began to eat. While she was eating, she thought about her dream, Big Time Rush, and that strange guy. A bit later, she put her dishes into the sink and headed outside.

"Bye, mom!" She said as she walked out the door.

"Have fun!" Her Mom replied.

Amerella was now outside. She decided to go meet her friend, Jessica, for lunch. She walked for about 15 minutes until she finally got there. Amerella opened the door to the resturant, and found Jessica sitting down in one of the waiting chairs. She sat next to her friend, and began talking to pass the time.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Amerella asked.

"About five more minutes," Jessica said, as she looked at her watch.

5 minutes later, Jessica and Amerella both got seated in a booth.

"What would you two fine ladies like to drink?" The waitor asked.

"I would like a simple glass of water." Amerella told the waiter.

"I'll have the same." Jessica said.

After the waiter was done writing the order down on his list, he left. Amerella and Jessica waited patiently for their orders, but they never came.

"What's taking them so long? All they have to do is fill a cup with water!" Amerella complained.

"Be patient, Amy. We'll just ask another waitrr what happened,"

Suddenly, a waiter came.

"We're sorry about that, Ladies. I will be your new waitor." The man explained while he set two glasses of water infront of Amerella and Jessica. Amerella raised an eyebrow and looked at Jessica.

"Thank, you?" They both said.

"What can I get for you two today?"

"I'll have a Hamburger and my friend here, Jessica, will have spaghetti and meatballs,"

"Coming right up," The waitor said, while he winked at them.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Not sure," Amerella Replied.

"What should we do?"

"Just ignore it. It was a mistake, it's normal." Amerella said like it wasn't a problem.

After their strange lunch, They started planning Amerella's Birthday. She likes pools, so they went with a pool party. As much as it sounded like her confusing dream she had this morning, Amerella just wanted to ignore it, and go with nature.

/

Big Time Rush just finished their Chicago concert.

"We love you, Chicago!" Logan shouted into the microphone, while Kendall made a heart with his hands.

Big Time Rush exited the building, went into their tourbus, and drove off.

"That was one big night." James smiled.

"Yep," Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower." Kendall said, as he got up from his seat.

After they all took showers, and put on PJ's, they went to their beds, and slept.

/

**I know Big Time Rush had a VERY short part in this chapter, but there will be more with them soon. Review, And I'll thank you in the next chapter! **

**By the way, I'll try to continue Big Time Freakout soon. More reviews would actually help me. -Love you all! :D**


	2. A Crazy Day

**Soooo, Here's the second chappie. I KNOWWW... Big Time Freakout hasn't been updated in a while.. - I PROMISE I'm doing the best I can. Enjoy~!**

* * *

After a while, Amerella went home to her Mom. She only had a Mom, because her Dad was in a car accident when she was 6. She went to her bedroom to think about her Birthday Party. She grabbed her notebook, and started writing her plans. She then lay there on her bed, thinking about her dream. She put her hand on her head, and began to think of how awesome it would be if, Big Time Rush, could be at her Birthday Party. She was frustrated.

"Who was that strange looking man in my dream?" She wondered.

She decided to make a dream journal of every dream she had. She looked at the clock, It read, 7:00pm.

"Huh. Short day." she shrugged, and went to sleep, skipping dinner, hoping for a second part of her dream.

_~Dream~_

_"Someone help my poor baby!" Amerella's Mom pleaded._

_"Kendall, Do something!" James commanded._

_Kendall then hovered his ear over Amerella's Mouth and nose for any signs of breathing, But there were none._

_He continued to do CPR. Kendall put his hands on Amerella's Chest, and began to press, and release. he repeated that several times, But she was still unconscious. He put his mouth on Amerella's, and give some breaths. Amerella started to cough, but she stopped, and sat up._

_"K-Kendall?" She said, still a little dizzy._

_Kendall just smiled, and told her what happened. She was shocked, when she heard._

_"Y-You saved my life.." Amerella gave a small smile back._

_"I guess I did." Kendall chuckled a bit, before he got up, and helped Amerella get up aswell._

_Amerella and Kendall looked at eachother, while Amerella's Mom ran towards her, and gave her a hug._

_"MY SWEET BABY GIRL, I WAS SO WORRIED!" Amerella's Mom shouted._

_"Mom, I'm fine. Seriously." Amerella chuckled._

_"Thanks to, Kendall."_

_Amerella's Mom let go of Amerella, turned to Kendall, and gave him a tight hug._

_"Thank you, Kendall."_

* * *

Kendall, Logan, James, And Carlos all woke up. The Sun was shining right into their eyes. They all got their day clothes on, had a quick breakfast, and got out of the tourbus.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"Well, We can go to the park, and play some football. Or we could go to the Museum, or-" Kendall was cut off by James.

"Lets go to the park. It sounds fun."

They all headed to the park to play some good football. When they finally got there, they started to play. a few throws later, Logan has the ball.

"Logan, Over here!" James shouted, while he waved his hands in the air.

Logan passed the ball to James, but he missed him. The ball hit a girl, who looked like she was at least 17. Logan quickly ran towards her, and apologized.

"Sorry about that." Logan scratched his head feeling guilty.

"It's okay." The girl said as she wiped the dirt off of her.

"My name is Jessica, if you were wondering." Jessica let out a small chuckle.

"My name is-"

"Logan. I know." Jessica smiled at him.

"You're from Big Time Rush. My friend and I are huge fans."

"That's nice to know." Carlos chuckled.

Jessica told them about Amerella's birthday party plans, and she asked if they could come. The four boys nodded. What else were they gonna do in Ohio? They had no plans. Jessica gave them her Cell number so they could call her anytime, and then she left to tell Amerella the news.

"Good job, Logan. Now we have something to do!" Kendall cheered.

"What do you think, Amerella, looks like?" James was curious.

They all shrugged, and continued to play football.

* * *

Amerella woke-up, giggling. That was actually the best dream she's ever had. She got out of bed, got dressed, and hurried downstairs. Right when she hit the last step, she heard a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Amerella shouted to let her Mom know.

She opened the door, revealing Jessica, jumping up and down with Excitement. What was she so happy about?

"Hey, Jessica. Why are you so happy?" Amerella asked, as raised an eyebrow.

"I GOT BIG TIME RUSH TO COME TO YOUR PARTY!" Jessica shouted with joy.

They both squealed, and started to jump together. Amerella said a thousand thank you's to Jessica, and hugged her really tight.

"How did you meet them!?" Amerella asked.

"They were in the park, playing football, and then Logan hit me in the face with it, by accident!"

"So that's why you have that red mark on your cheek!"

"Yep." Jessica nodded.

"Can you come outside so we can see them again? Maybe they're still there!" Jessica asked.

"I'm going out!" Amerella shouted.

"Have fun!" Her Mom answered.

Amerella and Jessica hurried to the park, to maybe find Big Time Rush again. Once they were there, They found all four of them, sitting on the ground. Amerella felt all unreal inside. She couldn't believe she finally got to meet, Big Time Rush.

"Hi, Again!" Jessica said.

They all turned to see them.

"Hey, is that Amerella?" Kendall asked, while he pointed to Amerella.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Amerella was still frozen in place, but Jessica quickly shook her, and brought her back to normal.

"H-Hi." Amerella finally spoke.

"Hi." The four all said, and smiled.

"How are you, Amerella?" Kendall asked.

"G-Good." She answered.

Jessica and Amerella sat next to them, and bagan to talk about stuff. Amerella's heart was beating so fast, she could just pass out, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to do that on the same day she met Big TIme Rush. A while later, Kendall looked at Amerella with his bright green eyes, and smiled at her. She decided to smile back at him. Kendall opened his mouth to speak to Amerella, but he stopped, and sighed.

"What was he going to say?" Amerella thought to herself.

Before Kendall could try again, Carlos started to talk to her.

"Amerella, how old are you?"

"18." She answered.

"So you're going to be 19, on the 19th?" Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah, funny right?" Amerella smiled.

She couldn't believe she stopped stuttering. She was talking to Carlos, like he was her old friend.

"Hey, Jessica, When's your birthday?" Logan curiously asked.

"November 28th."

"Cool." Logan gave his signature smile.

"Do you, guys, want to go to the arcade?" Jessica asked.

"Sure!" They all said.

They all got up, and started heading to the arcade to play some games.

* * *

**I think I'm getting better at typing fanfiction.. xD Well, It's my like.. 11th time doing it, so, I hope you enjoy my fanfictions. ANYWAYZ, You should review. It'll tell me if you're actually enjoying this story. It only takes like.. 10 seconds to do, and I don't really care how much wors you put. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY IT'S AWESOME, OR EXPANDIFEROUS. I DON'T CARE. Peace out bros. :)**


	3. Hanging out

**So, This is sort of a Hangout Chapter.**

* * *

Kendall and Amerella were playing a game called, "Ship Shooters". So far, Kendall was beating her. Jessica and Logan were rooting for Amerella, and James and Carlos were rooting for Kendall.

"Come on, Kendall! Ten more points, and you win!" Carlos jumped up and down.

"You can do this, Amy! You have him!" Logan began to chant Amerella's name.

"Oh my god. Logan, is chanting my name! I have to win this!" She thought to herself.

Amerella suddenly got good at the game. Kendall was shocked. He went from a winner, to a loser. Amerella was one point away from winning. She was just worried about how Kendall would take losing to a girl, So she let him score a few points. They were now tied.

"Amy, One.. More.. Point!" Jessica shouted.

Kendall and Amerella glanced at eachother. Kendall's bright Green eyes, at Amerella's bright Brown eyes.

"Kendall, you can do this." James told Kendall.

Kendall Twisted and turned the joystick, and pounded the buttons on the machine. He scored that last point, and won.

"Alright, Kendall!" James and Carlos High-5'd him.

Kendall gave a big smile at Amerella, and started to laugh in a friendly "Good game" kind of way. Soon enough, Amerella started to laugh and smile too.

"Nice game." Amerella said nicely to Kendall.

"You too." He replied.

They all sat down on some chairs in the arcade. Logan and Jessica started talking about School, and James and Carlos started to talk about how bad Paparazzi is. That left Kendall and Amerella together. Amerella looked around, and began to get nervous again. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, N-Nothing." She began to stutter like last time.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." He demanded.

"I-I can't believe I'm just hanging out with you, and Big Time Rush.. It's been a long dream of mine to meet you guys, and It finally came true." She Explained.

Kendall smirked at her.

"You don't have to be nervous around us. It's alright." Kendall put his hand on her shoulder.

"H-His hand.. Is on my shoulder.." She thought in her head.

Amerella just stared at Kendall, As he stared back.

"Any reason why you're staring at me?" He asked, Chuckling.

"Oh, Sorry." She looked to the side, and began to smile nervously.

"No worries." He chuckled.

Amerella just noticed it was dark outside.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?" She gasped.

"About.. 9:45pm. Why?" Kendall said/asked.

"I have to be home for dinner!" She shouted.

"Amy, I forgot to tell you, Your Mom said we can stay out for aslong as we want!" Jessica started to laugh like a stupid person.

Amerella sighed in relief, and sat back down. Kendall Suggested a restaurant they could go to, they all nodded. When they were in the restaurant sitting at their table, Amerella dozed off, with her hands holding her head up.

_~Light Dream~_

_Amerella was 6 years old, under a car, with her Stuffed Bunny, Sniffles. There were loud gun noises outside. She began to shake with fear._

_"SEARCH THE AREA." She heard one man yell._

_There was a lot of screaming, and lots of gun shots. Amerella hugged her stuffed bunny, and began to cry._

_"Sir, We found a man hiding behind some tires." another man said._

_"What should we do?"_

_"Kill him."_

_Amerella's breathing got deeper and deeper. She tried covering her mouth, but it didn't work._

_"Who's there!?" The first man asked._

_Amerella went wide eyed. She tried as best as she could to keep quiet, but it wasn't working. She hugged her stuffed bunny as tight as she could, and thought of her Mom reading her a bedtime story._

_"I asked you a question.. WHO'S THERE!?" he repeated._

_"Sir, The man is dead." The second man reported._

_"Oh, Good."_

_Amerella burst into tears._

_"Sir, I believe there is a young girl under that car." The second man said._

_Oh-no! Her sobs were too loud! She heard slow footsteps coming towards the car she was hiding under. She gasped in fear. She saw a man stick his head under the car, and smirk._

_"Well, Hello, Little girl." He said._

_"Get away!" Amerella begged him. She scooted away from his horrid face. Her feet popped out of the other side of the car. She felt hands on her legs, and was pulled out._

_"G-get off of me!" She cried._

_She was held upside down._

_"Get rid of her." The first man commanded._

_She was taken to a small room. The one who had her, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at her face._

_"Sweet dreams." He said._

_~End~_

Amerella Jumped, and let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked worriedly, and stared at Amerella.

"A.. A dream.. That's all.." She answered

Kendall was sitting next to her.

"Well, Okay then." Kendall sighed.

They all ordered their food, and chatted for a while. Until they payed, and left.

"Hey, Guys, Do you want to see a movie together?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, It's getting late. They don't wanna-" Amerella was cut off.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Carlos Smiled. Everyone nodded their heads after him.

"What movie do you want to see?" Amerella asked.

"We could see, Wraith demons!" Carlos suggested, they all shook their heads.

"How about.. Twisted Tuesday?" Amerella suggested after Carlos.

They all nodded, and walked to the Movie Theater.

About half way into the Movie, Amerella was shaking with fear. She screamed at the part where, Dr. Nickleson, stabbed, Mrs. Goldfield. Amerella covered her mouth in shock. Kendall pulled Amerella close to his body.

"It'll be alright. I'm here for you, if you ever get hurt." He whispered in her ear.

She felt warm inside, Knowing that Kendall was there for her. She felt special. Amerella smiled, and continued to watch the movie with them. Amerella saw Jessica jump, and cover her eyes. Logan quickly hugged Jessica. Today was amazing to Amerella. Could it get any better?

* * *

**D'awww! Kendall is so sweet. :D Logan is too. I love all of them. Man, This chapter was good. Who was that guy, Amerella, was crying about in her dream? What do you think will happen next? Do you think things will get more exciting next chapter? I enjoy ever review you give. :3**


	4. The Save

**So, I think this chapter is gonna get interesting.. Enjoy, Rushers! :D**

* * *

After the movie, they decided to rest for the night, and hangout more, tomorrow. Carlos pushed the walk button, to warn the Drivers. The Light turned red, and they began to walk across the street. Suddenly, Kendall saw a car speeding towards, Amerella. He glanced at the car, and then to her.

"Amerella!" Kendall shouted.

Amerella stopped walking, and looked to Kendall. The car was about to hit her, but Kendall quickly jumped to her, and pushed her out of the way. They all screamed, when they saw him get hit. Amerella, Logan, James, Carlos, And Jessica all ran over to his unconscious body, with their mouths agape. Everyone was staring at the poor boy, with shocked looks on their faces. Soon, they heard the Sirens from the Ambulance van.

"Kendall, Everything will be okay.. Just.. Stay with us." James sighed.

The Paramedics ran to Kendall, with a stretcher.

"Who will be coming with him?" One of the Paramedics asked.

They all looked at, Amerella. She sighed, and ran to the back of the van. They drove off quickly to the Hospital.

"How are we going to get to the hospital?" Logan stared at the Ambulance as it left.

"I have a car back at home. My house is only two minutes away." Jessica answered.

They ran to her house, and got in her car. Jessica drove a fast as she could to the hospital, trying not to run any Red lights.

* * *

Amerella stared at Kendall, with a sad look etched on her face.

"You know, You saved my life." Amerella said.

"All you have to do is wake up, then everything can go back to normal.. The band needs you, Kendall. No one can replace you." She let a tear fall down her face.

"I-I've had a crush on you, ever since I found out about Big Time Rush.."

"Please.. wake up.. for me, Kendall."

The doors to the back of the van opened, revealing a Paramedic.

"We're here." He told her.

The Paramedic helped, Amerella, out of the back, and Pushed Kendall into the Hospital. Once they were in the Hospital, the Paramedic left, and the Doctors started to push him. They pushed him into room 519. Wait.. May 19th? That's Amerella's birthday. Amerella was stuck in the waiting room. She couldn't stop thinking of, Kendall. After what felt like hours, a Doctor named, Elliot, finally called her name. Amerella got up out of her seat, and went to Kendall's room.

"Miss, Amerella, I have some news for you." Dr. Elliot sighed.

Amerella was shaking. Was the news Good? Or Bad? Was Kendall going to live? She had so many questions.. She stared at Kendall, while Dr. Elliot told her the news. Amerella put her hand over her mouth, shocked. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

After alot of Red lights, they finally got to the hospital. They ran to the front desk, and asked the kind lady where, Kendall, was. She told them he was in room 519. They quickly ran to the room, scared. Jessica saw Amerella, and began to speak.

"Amy, What happened? Is he okay?" Jessica asked, shaking.

Amerella couldn't speak, so Dr. Elliot told them.

"He has a few broken ribs, and.. He has a Concussion. He got hit by that car pretty hard."

"A.. C-Concussion..?" Logan stared at the floor.

"Is he going to be okay..?" Carlos asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"We don't know yet. We have to do some surgery on him." Dr. Elliot sighed once more, before leaving.

They all surrounded, Kendall.

"It'll be okay, Buddy. Everything will be fine.." James finally spoke.

"It's weird.. Everything went from, The most amazing day of our lives, to something terrible.." Amerella put her finger on her chin, and began to think.

"Could it be my dream..? No.. That's impossible. It couldn't be coming true.. Kendall didn't get hit by a car in my dream.. But.. There was a strange man in my dream.. Could it be him..?" Amerella thought to herself.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Logan asked, worried.

Amerella shook her head, and looked to Logan with a confused face.

"These things that have been happening," Amerella started.

"About a Quarter of them go with my dream.."

"Like my Pool party, Meeting you guys, Being saved.. But.. I wasn't saved from a car, I was saved from.." Amerella Stopped talking.

"Wait.. You were saved in your dream? From what?" James Took a few steps closer to Amerella.

"I-I was pushed into a pool at my party, by some strange guy.. And, Kendall, jumped in to save me.." She explained.

"What did the guy look like?" Carlos asked.

"He.. He had Brown hair, Green eyes, and.. A creepy smile.. It was kind of blurry."

"No one we know.." Logan sighed.

They stood around Kendall, Confused. Who could this man be? What did he want with them..? Or, Amerella..

* * *

Amerella thought Everything was going too fast for, Her. Kendall said he would protect her.. In her dream, he saved her life. But, in real life, He saved her life, but damaged his.. Amerella couldn't take it.

"I-I.." Amerella ran out of the room, feeling guilty.

"Amy!" Jessica shouted.

Amerella ran as fast as she could to go to some place quiet.. Some place that didn't have a lot of beeping, and people in wheel chairs. She ended up somewhere that was dark, and cold. Amerella's back slid down the wall, and curled up into a ball. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Suddenly, she heared a man's voice.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked.

She looked up, to see who it was. He looked just like the man from her dream.. But, it wasn't him. It was someone from her dream.. He couldn't just appear in real life.. Right? Amerella shook her head.

"What happened?"

"S-Someone I know.. Saved my l-life, B-But.. He got hurt." She explained, over her sobs.

"I see.. Who might I ask, Saved you?" He squinted his eyes, and tilted his head.

"K-Kendall. From Big Time Rush.." She answered.

The man nodded his head.

"Where are they now?"

"I-In the hospital room.."

Amerella froze, and Mentally slapped herself. She just told someone she didn't know, that she was alone right now. What was she thinking? She quickly stood up, and began to walk back to room, 519. But, She was stopped, by a tight grip on her arm. She looked behind her, and saw the man Smiling. A sudden Chill went up her spine.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

Amerella shook her head.

"A-Amanda.." She Lied.

"Are you sure?" He continued to ask Amerella, while his grip got even tighter.

Amerella winced, and stared at the floor.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She thought to herself.

* * *

Logan tried to call Amerella, but she wouldn't respond.

"I'll go find her." Jessica sighed, as she began to walk out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Logan put his hand on Jessica's shoulder. Jessica looked to Logan, and nodded. They began their search for, Amerella.

James and Carlos both sat down next to Kendall's Hospital bed.

"Do you think He'll be okay..?" Carlos stared at Kendall's still body.

"I'm sure he will." James gave a reassuring smile to Carlos.

James sighed, Pulled out his Cellphone, and began to call, Logan.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Logan. Any luck?" James asked.

"_No.. Still nothi.. A-Amerella..? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!_" Logan shouted, and hung up. James gulped.

"What?" Carlos was confused.

"S-Someone has Amerella.." James answered, with a scared look on his face. Carlos began to shake. Who has, Amerella?

* * *

**WHOAAA.. I think this chapter was sucky/awesome. What do you think? Kendall is a hero. ;o; He friggen saved Amerella, From that car! GEEZ. And omigosh. He has a concussion! D: Let's hope he doesn't die! EHEM.. And, Reviews will make me write my chapters faster. :D Feel free to review! IT TAKES 10 SECONDS.**


	5. Healing

**Yeah, sorry for leaving this story alone for a long time. This was like... My second story. There were a lot of mistakes and grammer errors in here, so I just... Didn't finish it.**

**- Btw, I found this chapter in my fanfiction folder, and decided to finish it for you guys. But no promises that I'll finish it. :C - I noticed that my first two fanfictions have A LOT of talking...**

* * *

Logan and Jessica ran to Amerella as fast as they could, but they were told to stop by the man holding her. He pulled out a knife, and held it up to her throat. Logan stared at the knife, and began to shake. Jessica took a few slow steps towards the man, but he stepped back.

"Come any closer, and She dies,"

Amerella tried to shake out of the man's grasp, but he held her tighter.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked. Her open hands turned into fists.

"I want her mother," He answered.

Amerella was scared. If anything bad happened to her mother, She would be alone. Kendall getting a concussion, and her dad dying was enough. She didn't want anything to happen to anyone else. Why did this strange man want her mom?

"Stay away from my family," Amerella growled.

Jessica stared at the man. She was Amerella's Bestest friend, She would never let anything happen to Amerella, or anyone. Jessica was like... A Guardian to Amerella. She always looked out for her and kept her safe.

"So help me if you do anything to Amerella, her mom, or anyone who she loves, I will make you cry," Jessica said in a stern voice.

"Can't _I _make _you _cry, by killing your friend here?"

"What are you going to do to her?" Logan asked, afraid of the answer.

"Maybe take her out for a while, make some people worried," He hummed.

Logan, Jessica, and Amerella were still in place, hoping help would come on it's own.

* * *

"We have to go find them," James got out of his chair and headed to the door. He turned around, and looked at a sad Carlos.

"What about K-Kendall? He'll be all alone!" Carlos said as he looked at Kendall's limp body.

James sighed, and walked back to Carlos.

"He'll be okay. The Doctors have to do surgery on him anyway..." James patted Carlos' back.

Carlos sighed, took one last look at, Kendall, and then followed James out of the room to find Logan, Jessica, and Amerella. They called out each of their friend's names for what felt like hours before they saw them.

"Logan!" Carlos cried, as he ran towards them, not noticing the man holding Amerella.

"Wait, Carlos!" James yelled. Carlos turned around with a worried look plastered on his face.

James took a deep breath before running again. Amerella was being held hostage by a mad man. What could they do? James put his hand in his pocket to speed dial 911. The man glanced at James' hand.

"What are you doing, boy?" he asked, demanding to know. James gulped, closed his eyes, and continued to try and speed dial the police. "I'll kill you too, if you don't show me!" he yelled at James.

"M-my hand was cold," he quickly lied. The man's eyes narrowed.

He walked with Amerella's body to James'. "Do you think I'm dumb, pretty boy? Do you think I don't know you have your phone in your pocket?" He quickly Pushed Amerella out of his arms and grabbed James. With his free hand, he grabbed James' phone and threw it on the ground.

The phone shattered into pieces, going under some boxes. Amerella was glad she was out of the man's hands, but she was worried about James.

James gulped, as the man put his hand closer and closer to his hair. James let out a small whimper when the man ruffled his hair. "What? Don't like your hair to be messed up?" a smile creeped on the man's face.

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a gun and pointed it to their faces. "Move it or lose it," he growled. They all hesitated before finally moving to the side. "Good." he ran with James to the back door and kicked it down.

"MMPF!" James yelled, his voice muffled by the man's hand over his mouth.

Carlos had tears streaming down his face. James, his best friend, was kidnapped by an unknown man. How could this happen? A simple night out, turned into a disaster. Jessica was unhappy.

She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Kendall was wheeled into the operating room. Hours passed, they were nearly done. When suddenly one Doctor said, "This is bad, really bad," the other doctors asked what was wrong. "Look at this." He showed them the blood clots near his brain. "We need to remove them."

"But won't that-" one doctor asked, but he was cut off.

"Yes, but we have to," the doctor sighed. "I feel sorry for his friends and family. The only thing we can do is pray."

After a bit more time, Kendall was wheeled into the recovery room. That's when they wait for him to wake up. Half an hour passed, Kendall slowly and gently opened his eyes, looking around the room. No one was around him. He was alone. He cleared his throat, flinching at the loud sound. Where was he? Did he have friends? How old was he? So many questions, unanswered.

Kendall pressed the shiny red button that was near his bed. After just seconds, a nurse came to his door. "Oh, you're awake!" She shouted. After that, she left. a couple more seconds pass and a doctor came into his room.

"Ahhh, Mr. Knight, you're awake," Dr. Rogs smiled. Kendall hesitated before finally sitting up. Kendall held his head. "Don't worry, the pain will go away soon."

"Wh-where m'I? What h'ppend?" Kendall slurred.

"You were hit by a car," Dr. Rogs sighed. "Hit pretty bad." He added. Dr. Rogs walked closer to Kendall's bed. "How do you feel?"

Kendall stared at the wall, deep into thought. How did he feel? Kendall looked at Dr. Rogs. "S-strange..." He replied, barely over a whisper.

Dr. Rogs hummed. "Do you remember anything other than now?" he asked. Kendall again stared deep in thought.

"I... I remember a girl..." He said slowly. Dr. Rogs nodded.

"Go on." He urged. Kendall blinked a few times.

"H-her name was... A... Amber," Kendall said, but shook his head. "No... Amerella." he corrected himself and held his head again.

"Are you in pain?" Dr. Rogs asked.

"M-my head h'rts..." Kendall said. "I'm a bit c-confused."

Dr. Rogs nodded. "About what?" Kendall sighed.

"I don't know who I am."

* * *

**All right, all right... MAYBE I'll finish it... C: You crazed fans... Anyway, Was this chapter short? I thought it was. Do you think 1,000 words is short? Should I up the limit? Tell me! :D Review!**

**My God. Looking back at the chapters like chapter 1 and 2, BTR became friends with Jessica and Amerella PRETTY fast. And, There were a lot of grammar mistakes. HEY! This was my second fanfiction! Go easy on me!**

**And, I get better everyday. Anyway, I love you all, Goodbye! - P.S: Not forever. Just until I make the 6th chapter. C:**


	6. Firecracked

**6th chapter. :D Thanks for the reviews, guys! Wow. Didn't know this story would get that many... EHEM... Anyway, Here's some James time. C:**

**- The reason I haven't updated in a while is because, once you don't write for a while, you don't feel like doing it anymore. THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO FORCE MYSELF! :O Hmm. Yeah so. K. C:**

**Oh, and somehow I took Katie and Mrs. Knight out of this fanfiction? xD I don't know. I guess I don't like them? Maybe? I really don't know.**

**I feel like I should say something other than "The man" or "Mysterious man"... BAH. Just read. ._.**

**P.S: There's a poll on my profile. Vote! Make me happy! C:**

* * *

James' hands and legs were tied with rope. He was forced into a car by the mysterious man. James struggled, trying to get out of the rope.

"No use trying, boy," he laughed. "That rope will never break unless I untie you from it."

James' eyes widened. This was NOT happening... But it was. "Why are you doing this?" James asked with a shaky voice.

The man kept driving while he said, "I wan't revenge," The only question was, with what? James knew about these kinds of people. They would torture their victims and play games with them. James also knew they were insane. He always liked watching movies that had action and kidnapping... But not anymore. This time it was HIM that was the person being kidnapped.

James took a deep breath for what this strange guy had planned for him. It was all he could think about. Once they arrived, The man grabbed James' shirt collar, and dragged him to the big mansion that was in front of them.

James was confused. Usually Psychopaths lived in small houses. Well, to him they did.

He was dragged across several rooms. "N-nice house you have here," James nervously smiled. The unnamed man glanced at him not saying a word and continued to drag him.

He finally stopped inside of a nicely decorated room. James was thrown onto a brown leather couch. "This is going to be your room for now. Don't touch anything that looks expensive, you hear?" he asked, awaiting James' answer.

James nodded quickly with no hesitation. "C-could I please have a glass of water? My throat is dry," The man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah. You're tied up so I guess you can't escape or anything," The man left, leaving James alone, on a couch, in a stranger's house.

James observed the room he was currently in. It was a pretty nice place the man put him in. I mean, at least it isn't a cold old basement.

* * *

"So what did this guy look like?" Mr. Ross asked, his notepad in his hands.

"Well, he had black hair, blue eyes, and he had a small scar under his right eye," Logan listed. Mr. Ross nodded.

"What did his hair look like?" he asked.

"It was a crew cut."

"I see... Did he look anything like this?" Mr. Ross showed a drawing of the man. Logan, Carlos, Amerella, and Jessica nodded. Mr. Ross hummed. "He prefers to go by the name, 'Firecracker'. His real name is unknown. That's all I can tell you." They all nodded. "We will be looking for him, Don't worry." Mr. Ross assured them.

Jessica let out a huge sigh. "James took what was supposed to be your place, Amy," She said, looking at her. "What're we going to do?"

Logan looked at Jessica. "I guess we have to wait..."

"While we wait, I want to see Kendall," Amerella said, walking to his room. They all started walking but stopped, noticing one of them wasn't following.

"Carlos," Logan called. Carlos had his hand wiping the streaming tears from his face. Logan sighed. "Carlos, Everything is going to be fine. Right now, we need to be calm."

Carlos sniffled a few times, wiping the last tear from his eyes. "A-are you s-sure?" Logan nodded.

"Yes. We just have to stay together at all times," Logan said, patting Carlos' back. "I'm sure we'll find Firecracker soon." Carlos let a small smile appear on his face.

They all walked to Kendall's room to see him. Amerella couldn't stop thinking about everything. Her head began to pound, her vision began to blur. Right then and there, she fainted. her body almost hit the floor, but before it did, she was caught.

"Amerella!" They all yelled.

_~Dream~_

_"Sweet dreams," The man said._

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_Amerella opened her eyes. She was alive? She looked at the man with the gun to see his eyes wide open. He fell to the ground with a thump. "Wh-who-" She was cut off by a dark figure._

_"Me," the figure said. "My name is Kendall Knight."_

_Kendall walked towards Amerella with a smirk. She tried moving, but she was tied up with rope. "H-help!" She yelled. Kendall stood in place with a puzzled look._

_"I saved you," he said. "Do you think I'm the bad guy?" Amerella slowly shook her head. She shut her eyes while he walked closer to her. Kendall pulled out a knife and cut the rope._

_Amerella opened her eyes again, and stared at Kendall. "I think you left this out there," he said while he held a stuffed bunny in his hands. she quickly grabbed the bunny and hugged Kendall as tight as she could. He smiled and hugged back. "Why are you here?" he asked._

_"T-they want me dead..." Amerella answered. "My daddy!" She quickly remembered. Kendall rubbed circles around her back._

_"It's okay, we'll find him," Kendall tried to think of a way out of here without being seen. "Here, follow me." he beckoned. Amerella hesitated, but finally walked by his side. After a few moments of walking, Kendall spotted a soldier._

_"Wait," he said, putting his arm in front of Amerella. The soldier stopped and looked both ways._

_"Who's there?" He yelled, holding up his gun._

_"I got this," Kendall whispered. He took a smoke bomb from his pocket, lit it, and tossed it by the soldier. The soldier coughed from the amount of smoke going into his lungs and wiped his eyes. "Cover your mouth. Let's go." Kendall said, running to the outside door. Amerella was right behind him._

_They were now outside. Kendall sighed with relief. "All right, now let's go find your dad," he said._

_~End of dream~_

* * *

Dr. Rogs knew this would happen to Kendall. He knew it was a risk, but he did what he could to make the boy live. He sighed. "Mr. Knight, are you sure you don't know who you are?" he asked. Kendall nodded. "Would you like a mirror to see yourself?" Dr. Rogs asked, grabbing a mirror out of his pocket. Again, Kendall nodded. He handed Kendall the mirror.

Kendall stared into the mirror that showed a blonde teen with green eyes. Who was this person? He didn't know. He let out a huge sigh and handed back the mirror. "I don't know," Kendall said, staring at the ceiling.

"It's all right, Mr. Knight. You will eventually," Dr. Rogs said with a sad smile. Kendall closed his eyes.

"Can I have some time alone, please? It'll help me think," Kendall asked politly. Dr. Rogs walked out of his room and shut the door.

The room fell quiet as Dr. Rogs left the room. Kendall began to think, Think hard about his past. But he remembered nothing. Kendall held his head. It hurt so much to think, but he had to. If he didn't, everyone would be a stranger to him.

He focused on his name. He took several deep breathes. "Dr. Rogs called me Mr. Knight... So my last name must be Knight," He thought harder and harder, but every thought hurt. He opened his eyes, finding the mirror the doctor gave him before on the small desk beside him.

He picked it up and looked at himself again. Slowly observing everything. With a deep sigh, he gave up. Kendall put the mirror back and decided to rest it off. Who knows, maybe he would gain his memory through a dream.

* * *

Firecracker returned to James with his cup of water. "Here's your desperatly needed water," he smirked and held it infront of James. James just sat on the couch staring at the cup. "Well?" Firecracker said, impatiently.

James cleared his throat. "Umm, kind of tied up here," he said the obvious. Firecracker nodded.

"Open your mouth, boy," he commanded. James shook his head. "Hey, from now on you're going to do things my way, or else you're going to get punished. You hear?" he glared. James sighed, opening his mouth enough for him to drink. Firecracker put the cup to James' mouth. After all of the water was gone, James layed back into the cushions and yawned.

"Tired already? It's only 12:45am," Firecracker said, staring at him.

"I don't know why I'm so tired..." James said, as he yawned once more before passing out on the couch. Firecracker smiled.

"That'll keep him asleep until at least 10:30am," Firecracker said, as he left James' room. "Now, to continue to my studies." He walked to his office just next to James' room.

Firecracker opened up a drawer in his desk and grabbed one of his writing pens. He began to write,

'Day one - 12:50am. So far, all he requested was a glass of water. No questions, fear, or hesitation found. Let's hope it stays that way. I have put eszopiclone in the water I gave him so I could focus on more important things... At least, for now. I have a lot of things planned for day two. I wonder what his reaction will be.'

Firecracker left the pen next to the folder labeled 'Private' for later use. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed his closest friend, Olli.

"_Yo,_" Olli answered.

"Hey, Olli. How's it goin'?"

"_Same as always, man. How 'bout you?_"

"Well, I've been doing my research. I might need a little help on it. If I do, can I count on you to be here?"

"_Anytime, fire. You're like a bro to me. Just call me if you do, okay?_"

"Sure. Thanks, Olli." Firecracker hung up his phone.

He went to the kitchen for a snack to eat. He grabbed three eggs, cracked them into a glass, and drank it. He went back to James' room to check on him. He peeked through the dimly lit room and saw James in the same spot he left him... Perfect. As much as Firecracker wanted to not care about James' health, the least he could do is put a blanket on him.

He felt James' arm just in case. It was cold. Firecracker went to the bed chest behind the couch and got a cotton blanket. He wrapped James in it and went to his room. He was beginning to feel a bit tired after a long day. Time to plan for tomorrow. Firecracker couldn't wait until morning. He was excited for the new day approaching. The many things he's done in his days of life. So many he can't remember.

So much has changed since then. Firecracker loved telling stories of his past to his friends. Sometimes they would even set up a get to gether and tell stories all night. He loved those nights...

Firecracker shook his head and sighed, remembering all of those times he had in the past with his best buds. He wished that he could turn back time... Just to do it one more time. Firecracker suddenly had an idea in his head for tomorrow. It was perfect plan. The perfect day to do it. He smirked, imagining James' face when he told him. Tomorrow... Tomorrow so many things happen.

Firecracker took off his shirt, layed in his bed, and turned off the lamp. This is only the beginning of James' kidnapping... What will the end be like?

* * *

**HELLO, PEOPLES! Phew... I DID IT! 2k+ words! wow. That's the most words I've typed in my LIFE..! Sad... I know. Anyway, Do you like Firecracker's nickname? Cx Do you think Kendall will get his memory back? GAAH!**

**Another thing... I feel like this story has two big parts. James and Firecracker, and Kendall and Amerella. Huh. It doesn't really have something to focus on. More like several things. ANYWAY, Tell me if you like it so far. C: Review, Favorite, Follow, I DON'T CARE! :D Do whatever you want!**

**By the way, I'm thinking of making the next chapter a close up on Firecracker. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed!**

**'Til next time, ~Fanatic. C:**


	7. Knowing

**Sorry I was gone, guys! I was doing the special one-shot for one-shot day! I hope you aren't made a me! D; Anyway, another part of it was... I had writer's block. But it's gone now!**

**I've been busy! I didn't know what to do! Darnit... You can't blame TV for this. A well, Enjoy!**

**So far, You guys guessed Firecracker was James' dad or Amerella's dad. KEEP GUESSING! :D**

**The first part of this chapter is kind of a flash back... Sorta.**

* * *

Although Firecracker may seemed evil, he was once a happy man. Everyone wanted to be friends with him. That was, until something cruel happend that no man should ever experience. He was divorced... Divorced by the love of his life. He lost his loving family.

Everything... Gone.

He would spend time with his five best friends to forget what happened. They would all huddle together and listen to the stories Firecracker told. He loved telling the true stories of his life before he was married. Everything was perfect.

Telling them about his action filled four month adventure around the world, The day he got his scar, and why his thumb could bend all the way back. They were all so fascinated about everything he said and did. His friends always wondered how he told his stories best.

Who knew Firecracker was such a good story teller? Only God could answer that one.

Firecracker's friends would always push him to tell another story. He liked it when they did that. It made him feel like he was actually... Interesting. A long time ago, he was involved in an accident that caused him to forget what his family looked like. Soon enough, he forgot all about them.

Ever since his divorce, he had began hating love and affection. Everyone was a liar to him. He wished that everything that happened would just disappear.

Firecracker wanted his life back. He didn't want to be left alone. His friends would cheer him up, but that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to stop the growing pain in his chest. Everyday was worse than the last.

How could any man live with this horrible ache? Firecracker couldn't stand it.

Somehow, he felt guilt under all of that pain. He didn't know why, it was just there for some reason. How could he feel guilty for something he didn't do? It was strange.

Firecracker was beginning to wonder where his family was right now... What they were doing... It hurt even more to think about it. He gave himself a slap to the cheek for weeping over something that happened more than a year ago. How could he? So many tiny voices were spinning in his head.

He needed revenge... Some kind of plan... Firecracker didn't know why everyone lied. He didn't understand why he was divorced. Many emotions were sworming. It was time to take action.

* * *

James' eyes slowly opened. He yawned and looked around the room he was currently in. His eyes shot wide as he started to remember. He was still trapped. James tried moving his hands. "Darnit, still binded," he whispered to himself.

He managed to wiggle off of the couch. He hit the floor with a thump. "Ow..." He grimaced. James struggled to get up. He flinched when he heard loud footsteps from outside of his room.

"What're you trying to do, hurt yourself?" Firecracker put his hands on his hips. He walked by James to help him up.

James felt a large wave of nausea. "I feel really sick," James coughed.

Firecracker took a step back. "You must be hungry. Here, follow me," he said, holding James' arm and guiding him to the kitchen. James tripped a few times on the way there.

James took a deep inward breath. The air was filled with the smell of freshly cooked pancakes. He was suddenly hungrier than before. He was put on a chair near the dining table.

A plate with several small pancakes were put infront of James. His stomach growled with every passing second. He watched as a fork cut into the stack of pancakes. The fork was held infront of James.

"Open your mouth," Firecracker said, staring at the hungry boy. James just shook his head.

"I'm not going to be fed like a baby," James turned his head to the side, avoiding the fork. Firecracker glared at James.

"I told you before, you're going to do things my way, or else you will be punished," Firecracker reminded James.

James slowly turned his head back to the fork. With a sigh, he opened up. The fork with pancake on it was jammed in his mouth. He almost choked, but he finally managed to chew and swallow. "Are you going to do that everytime?" James asked, blinking a few times.

"My way," Firecracker simply said, getting more pancake on the fork. James sighed and opened his mouth again, closing his eyes. The fork was again, jammed in his mouth. Firecracker smirked at the boy's struggles to chew.

It almost felt like James was his son... But what would he know? He forgot his family's faces.

* * *

Amerella's eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. She saw worried faces all around.

"AMY! NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YA HEAR?" Jessica yelled at her with a scrunched up face.

"I'm awake, okay? I'm fine..."

"Just... Don't do that again. As a loving friend, I'm like your protector," Jessica tried to smile, but she couldn't. Everything happened like a tornado.

Amerella looked at the ground with guilt. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Carlos and Logan stood next to Jessica. "It's not your fault, Amy. It was the one who was driving that car's fault," Logan said.

Amerella shook her head. "No, not that..." She sighed. "James... If I hadn't wondered off like that, he wouldn't be gone right now," A tear fell from her cheek and onto her blanket.

Carlos sat next to her on the hospital bed. "Like Logie said, it's not your fault. Firecracker chose to take him... He chose to be there in the hospital and kidnap James," Carlos rubbed circles on Amerella's back. "Are you feeling any better?"

Amerella nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah... C-can we see Kendall now?" she asked.

"No. The nurse said you have to rest a little longer. You were out for thirty minutes..." Logan explained, sighing. "But hopefully we'll get to see... The new him s-soon."

Jessica looked at Logan and sighed. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. Things are gonna get better," she closed her eyes, deep in thought. "We just... Need help."

"My dad," Carlos suddenly said. "He can help us."

* * *

_~Kendall's nightmare~_

_Kendall's breathing got quicker and quicker. It felt like there was a hundred pound weight on his chest. He shut his eyes tight and then opened them. Everything was wonky and out of place. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he breathed the cold air._

_Something wasn't right... Kendall started to walk through the dark hallway. He heard footsteps behind him. His walking slowly turned into a run... He looked behind himself and saw a dark figure chasing him. The figure had an object in hand... The object glimmered in the faint light._

_Oh no..._

_It was a knife. Kendall focused on running. He ran quicker and quicker each second, slowly getting out of breath... He couldn't stop now, or else his life would end! His breathing got uneven as he came to a corner. His back hit against the wall, making a sudden whomp noise._

_"Kenny," the figure said in a sing-song voice. "I know you're here somewhere!" By the tone of the figures voice, it was a man._

_"He knows my name? Great... This cannot get any worse," Kendall whispered to himself._

_"I have a nice clean knife and I'd like to use it on you're flesh!"_

_"I stand corrected..."_

_Kendall took a deep breath and started to move slowly away from the hallway that had that maniac in it. He was almost to the door when suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Kendall was jerked to face the hand's owner. His eyes widened when he saw who the man was._

_The knife was stabbed into Kendall's sides. Kendall screamed in pain as he fell to the floor._

_~End of nightmare~_

Kendall woke up screaming, sweat covering his face. He looked around the room. He heard the door slam open, revealing a worried doctor.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Knight?" The doctor's eyes widened at the sweat covered boy.

"B-bad... D-dream..." Kendall swallowed.

Dr. Rogs sighed. "It'll be all right, Mr. Knight. You're safe in this hospital," he assured.

"W-why do you keep calling me Mr. Knight?" Kendall asked.

"It's your last name of course!" Dr. Rogs said.

"W-what's my first name?"

"Kendall. Your full name is Kendall Donald Knight," Dr. Rogs answered. "I'll check on you again later. Goodnight, Kendall."

Kendall sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Doctor Rogs,"

"No problem,"

* * *

James needed a nice cold shower soon. His hair was getting too oily. He gulped and looked at Firecracker. "S-sir? Can I please take a shower?" he asked, praying for a yes.

Firecracker turned to his direction. He laughed at James for calling him sir. "Sure," He replied. James sighed with relief. "But, I need to be there with you."

James' eyes widened. Him? Be there with James? Creepy... He tried to persuade Firecracker to let him take the shower alone, but he denied everything. James sighed in defeat. "Can you at least not look at me while I'm in there?"

Firecracker rolled his eyes. "Fine. But that's it," he said. "And I guess I'll have to remove your cuffs. But no funny business, or I'll punish you, ya hear?" James quickly nodded.

Firecracker put the used dishes into the dishwasher and dragged James to the bathroom. He pointed around the shower. "This is the shampoo, that's the body wash, and that's the conditioner incase you need it. Get it? Got it? Good,"

"Do I wear the same clothes I have on after I'm done?" James asked.

Firecracker shrugged and said, "If you want, I can lend you some of my clothes," James thought for a second while Firecracker untied his wrists.

"I'll stick with my clothes... Towl?" he asked.

"Right on that rack. If you need anything, I'll be standing right here," Firecracker said, walking to the corner of the giant bathroom.

James glanced at Firecracker, removing his shirt followed by his pants and underwear. He switched the shower on and walked inside, relieved to feel the cold water touch his skin, removing all of the dirt and gross oils from his body.

James reached for the shampoo, reading the label. "Lavender flower hair shampoo? You have to be kidding me..." He whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Firecracker asked.

"Yeah," James answered, sighing.

He squeezed some of the shampoo into his hands and began to scrub his scalp. Ignore the smell, just focus on getting clean. Although boys didn't use conditioner that much, James reached for it. God... It said the same thing the shampoo did... He used it anyway.

After the shower, James turned it off, opening the sliding door and grabbing the towl. He quickly dried himself off. He grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. Phew... Finally.

"Done, I see?" Firecracker said, making James jump.

James gulped and nodded.

"Well, now that you've eaten breakfast and showered, how's about you and me go out for some fun?"

James once again gulped. Fun? What did he mean by that?

"What's wrong?" Firecracker asked. "You don't like fun?"

"W-well, I do, but..." James stammered. "You know... It's not the same when you're with an insane lunatic."

Firecracker smirked. "You'll get used to it," he said. "I can buy you an ice cream cone if you want."

James shook his head. "No, thanks,"

Firecracker moved towards James with the stupid rope and tied his hands behind his back again.

"Come on, sweetie," Firecracker grabbed James and led him to his car.

* * *

**Yaaaaayy! Another 2k+ words! I'm starting to make that my usual limit. Over time it may get bigger! :D**

**So what did you think of Firecracker? Is he really a lunatic? Or does he just need some love? C: REVIEWWW! Tell me how I did this chapterrr!**

**Short sorry: One, I am sorry it took me so long to update. A lot going on. :C Two, THis story has a lot of zig zag on it... But you guys seem to like that. So I'm going to continue doing it..? . Anyway, three, Tell me if I'm doing good or bad on this.**

**- I'm the kind of person who spazzes out when I get a new review. I'm all like, "OH MY GAWSH." and, "Sho happeh! :'O"**

**Sho- *Ehem* So please review. Tell me if you have a crush on Firecracker. ;o (Seriously, Fanatic? Seriously?) Oh shadap. Anyway, I love my reviewers so much. Many thanks for staying with me. C:**

**Seeyah 'round! :D**


	8. Badluck

**Sorry for taking such a long time... I was sick! :C You know, sometimes I just don't feel like writing fanfiction. :C But other times, I force myself to do it. I don't know if you guys actually enjoy this.**

**Review at the end? Please? It'll make me type faster. I swear it! So anyway, there's a poll in my profile asking what to make Kendall's dog breed... Right? It's for a special fanficiton I'm working on.**

**- Haven't even started, but I will. Just please, guys, stay with me. C:**

/

Firecracker threw James in his car and buckled his seatbelt. "You just sit tight, okay? We'll be there as soon as you can say 'torture'," James froze in place. Firecracker laughed and sat in the driver seat.

Soon, they were on the road with a thousand people driving by. James thought for a second... If he could find a police car, he could be saved. He kept his eyes wide open, staring out of the windows.

Firecracker stopped at a red light. "Lookin' for somthing, cupcake?" Firecracker asked, glancing at the rearview mirror.

James gulped and shook his head. "N-no, just... Looking inside of a car while it's moving makes me dizzy..."

"Oh," Firecracker said. There was the sound of a siren.

James looked outside of the window. Thank God, a police car! He smiled. But, it wasn't coming for them. It drove fast passed them. James cursed under his breath.

"Well, we're almost there, just a few more minutes," Firecracker said.

"Like that's going to make me feel better," James sighed, waiting for their arrival. "It's not like you're taking me home or anything."

"It'll be alright. You'll have fun, I swear," Firecracker smiled.

James furrowed his eyebrows. It was almost like James was six and Firecracker was his dad, taking him out for some icecream... But James knew Firecracker wasn't his dad. He was too forceful and evil... But, James hasn't recieved any pain since he's been kidnapped.

James wondered if Firecracker would actually punish him if he disobeyed. He wondered what Firecracker would do to punish him. What if Amerella was the one who was kidnapped?

"We're here," he said with a smug look. Firecracker Unbuckled James from the car and lead him to a strange abandoned house. "Wait until they see you." He laughed.

James was getting scared. Each step he took lead him to danger. Each time he obeyed Firecracker was one step to bad things. He watched as Firecracker opened the large doors. He was brought into a room with four girls. Four... Scary looking... Girls...

He was pushed onto the floor face first. He shook himself to get up, but he was pulled by the collar of his shirt to sit. All of the girls infront of James suddenly sat with him. He shook with nervousness.

"Hi," One of them said with an impossibley huge grin. She crawled towards him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There you go, girls," Firecracker chuckled. "Have fun!" he said as he began to walk out.

"Wait!" James yelled.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

Firecracker rolled his eyes. "I'm going to buy some stuff for later. I brought you here because I don't want you to go around acting stupid," He said. "Take care of him, girls."

James gulped again and looked at the crazy girls. "We're going to have a great time," the one on his lap whispered in his ear. "Just wait."

"The name's Loris. They call me the smart one," Loris said.

"Mine is Kerin. I'm the leader of this group,"

"My turn? Oh! My name is Cailyn. I guess I'm the fun one!" She said, giggling. She was the one on James' lap.

"Mine is Jannice. I like using Makeup and brushing my hair," She smiled.

Please, no. All of these girls are like Big Time Rush. James shivered.

Out of nowhere, Kerin slapped James. "Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Testing," she snickered. "Is your pretty face okay?"

James stopped rubbing his cheek and stared at Kerin. "Testing for what? Murder? And why should I tell you?"

Kerin slapped him again.

"OW! Stop it!"

"You sassed me!" Kerin yelled back.

"I did not!"

"Hush up," Cailyn said. "Save your yells for later."

James decided to be quiet.

Suddenly, Cailyn kissed James on the cheek. James' eyes grew wide. He looked at her.

Cailyn giggled and fell on the floor, her face turning red. Where did these girls come from? Where are their parents? James let out a huge sigh.

"Something wrong?" Jannice asked, running her fingers through his hair.

James shook his head, uncomfortable with her touch.

"Girls, what do you say we give James a little make-over?" Jannice giggled.

"YEAH!" The rest of the girls shouted.

James sat frozen with fear. MAKEUP? SERIOUSLY? "Y-you don't have to do that! I... I-I put some on this morning!" Wow. Nice save, Mr. Smooth!James coughed a few times and said, "Err... What I meant to say is..."

The girls laughed at James. "If you don't want makeup, we don't have to," Cailyn said with a smile. Jannice gave her a 'What the heck?' look.

"Yes. We do," Jannice said. "Loris, go get the blush and eyeliner. Kerin and Cailyn, go get the lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, and eyelash curler."

James' eyes widened with horror. What in the world were they going to do with him? He gulped and tried to find words to say, but all that came out were whimpers. After a few struggles with the tied rope around his wrists, Kerin, Loris, and Cailyn came back with several beauty products in hand.

"Guys, I don't feel good doing this... He didn't do anything wrong," Cailyn said, handing the makeup to Jannice.

Kerin stared at Cailyn like she was insane. ''Yes, he didn't do anything wrong... But imagine that he did. Imagine that he... Umm," Kerin put her finger on her chin. "Imagine that he looked under your skirt! That he ripped all of your bras, spit in your cola, even spilled your oatmeal!"

Cailyn took a glance at James. James was shaking his head, trying to tell her not to listen. She took a second to think. Sadly, she said, "L-let's do it,"

"Good," Jannice said, rubbing her hands together in an evil way. "Let's start with his hair."

James let a girlish scream escape his mouth as the four girls crowded him.

/

"All right. I'm all better. Now let's go see Kendall," Amerella said, hopping out of the bed. Her friends followed her towards Kendall's room. After passing several coughing, sick-looking people, they finally arrived. Amerella was the first, running to Kendall. "Kendall! Are you okay? Do you remember me?" She threw loads of questions at him, not caring if they weren't answered.

"I-I..." Kendall couldn't find words to speak. He froze, and stared at his hands, not believing that anything was real. "I... Don't. I'm sorry... I don't know who I am, or anyone is." Kendall let out a huge sigh of dissapointment. She wasn't mad at him or anything, she was just sad that he forgot everyone.

"Hey, buddy..." Logan said, slowly walking closer to Kendall's bed. "It's Logan, one of your three best friends."

Carlos made his way next to Logan. A tear trailed down his cheek as he stared into Kendall's lost eyes. "We've been friends since forever..." he said with a shaky voice. "Everytime me or the guys cried, you were there to help us. Everytime I got a cut, you were there to put a bandaid on it." Carlos sniffled.

"I feel like I remember, but... I don't..." Kendall groaned, mad at his memory loss. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Kendall. You were injured," Jessica spoke up. "And don't worry. We can help you... We can help you get your memory back."

"Jessica is right, we can help you," Logan smiled. "All we need is time."

Kendall smirked and looked down. He actually had friends... He suddenly felt a little more happier, knowing he was loved by such nice people. He was snapped out of his thinking by a sudden hug from Carlos. He felt his body shake with every little sob Carlos let out.

Kendall returned the hug, feeling sorry for everyone. He couldn't help but cry with Carlos. Logan and Jessica looked at each other. Everything seemed to good at the start to actually stay that way.

"We can do this," Amerella said. "As a team."

Jessica held hands with Logan, stared into his eyes, and smiled. "We have to save James, get Kendall's memory back, and find that kidnapper,"

"Well," Amerella began. "Where do we start?"

Carlos pulled away from him and Kendall's hug. "My dad said that him and the crew are looking everywhere for Firecracker," he said. "He also said not to go anywhere and let them do the job..."

"They'll take too long," Jessica shook her head. "We have to do it ourselves."

Logan looked at everyone. "Again, Jessica is right," he admitted. "As crazy as it sounds, we could do it faster."

"A-am I going to help?" Kendall asked, not caring if his memory is lost.

"Yes, but we have to get permission from the doctors and see if you're okay to leave," Logan explained.

Kendall would do anything to get out of the hospital. If something involved his friends, he had to go with them, no matter how injured he is.

/

Firecracker laughed as he sat in his car. By the time he gets back, no doubt that the end result with James will be hilarious. He's seen what those girls could do. His favorite was Kerin. She had force. He wondered what she would do to James. Slap him a lot? Make him eat hot sauce? So many things she could do to him... Firecracker laughed more as he thought of the face James could be making right now.

Firecracker was kind of mad, though. Those girls get to do so much to him and he doesn't. It's because James hasn't disobeyed Firecracker yet. James has been so good, he didn't get to punish him... That was going to change. Firecracker had a plan... A plan that was sure to make James disobey.

Firecracker turned his car on and began to drive to a secret store one of his friends own.

But why when James disobeyed? Why not whenever he wanted to? Heck, why not everyday? He didn't know... It just didn't feel right to do it unless James didn't do what he told him... Now, why was that?

Firecracker stopped at a red light and began to think of what to do to James next. He started to remember some things of his past, but ignored it. He didn't have time for those memories... He pressed on the gas and continued driving. Why did he push away the memories? Was he scared to remember? No, that couldn't be it... It has to be something else.

He released a heavy sigh. Later... Later he'll remember. As soon as he stopped talking to himself, he found himself at his friend's store. He got out of his car, locked it, and walked inside of the market.

"Firecracker! Nice to see you again," his friend, Marcus, said. "What can I get you?"

"Hi, Marcus," Firecracker replied. "I need food, new clothes, some rags, and old spice shampoo."

"Awright," Marcus said as he put the items on the counter. "The food is right down the aisle. I have everything else here." he said.

"Okay, thanks,"

Firecracker walked down the aisle full of many different foods. "Let's see," he said to himself. "Hot sauce, milk, vanilla icecream, sandwich stuff, and..." he listed as he walked down further. "Honey." He grabbed everything and went back to Marcus.

"Found everything?" he asked.

"Yes. How much?"

"Aww, for you? Everything is free,"

"Thanks, Marcus!" he smirked. "You've made my plan easier."

"Goodluck with that," Marcus said.

Firecracker loaded up his car with the items and began driving back to get James. Wait until they got home... The fun begins.

/

**Did you like it? Hey, I know you're all, "THAT WAS IT? CRUD!" Well, I'm going to try and update a little faster. Please review! I'd like to know if you guys liked this chapter!**

**I'd like to thank all of my viewers for reading this fanfic. I love you all so much!**

**What do you think is wrong with Firecracker? REVIEW! Are you excited for his plan for James? REVIEW! Do you love Big Time Rush? REVIEW!**

**Aren't you glad I made my chapters longer? I know I am. :D So anyway, I know the Kendall chapters are a bir short... Want me to make them longer? Because I can. I can make you guys happy.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are happy!**


End file.
